Fallin in love with that girl
by Azumi Imonoyama
Summary: Ichigo dan Rukia. WARNING: Straight pairing & gaje. RnR?
1. Fallin in love with that girl

'Pagi yang cerah'

~~~ o0OOOOOOOOOOO0o ~~~

Bleach© Tite Kubo

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Rated : T

Pairing : Rukia x Ichigo

Warning : Straight pairing, Gaje, bahasa kasar, dll…

Bagi pecinta YAOI ataupun YURI apalagi HENTAI, disarankan menekan tombol 'back' atau 'close'.

~~~ o0OOOOOOOOOOO0o ~~~

Itulah yang ada di benak seorang anak perempuan berwajah cantik serta berambut hitam yang sedang berjalan menuju sekolahnya.

"Rukiaa~!"

Seorang gadis tomboy berambut pendek ala lelaki tengah berlari menuju anak perempuan tersebut yang bernama Rukia.

"Tatsuki?"

Rukia menoleh, dan ia pun menatap sahabatnya yang sedang terengah-engah setelah berlari mengejarnya.

"Berangkat bareng, yuk!" ajak Tatsuki yang masih ngos-ngosan.

"Boleh aja sih, tapi kamu nggak kecapekan, kan?" tanya Rukia cemas.

"Hahaha, kalau cuma segini sih, nggak masalah!" jawab Tatsuki semangat.

Mereka pun tertawa sambil berjalan bersama.

Sementara itu, di dalam kelas…

"Woy, Ichigo! Lo nyontek PR gue ya?!"

Seorang pemuda berambut merah jabrik dan beralis aneh (Author digaplok) sedang berteriak di depan pemuda berambut oranye.

"Iya, emangnya napa? Ga suka?" balas pemuda berambut oranye yang bernama Ichigo.

"Ya ga suka lah, bego! Sini! Balikin PR gue!" pemuda berambut merah itu mau mengambil buku tulisnya, tetapi Ichigo mencegahnya dengan mengangkat bukunya.

"Balikin, bego! Itu buku gue!" teriak pemuda berambut merah yang ternyata bernama Abarai Renji.

"Ogah!" kata Ichigo sambil menunjukkan lidahnya yang membuat sang rambut merah semakin kesal.

"Balikiiiinn!!!"

Dan pertengkaran antara Ichigo dan Abarai yang sepele pun dimulai. Seluruh siswa yang ada di dalam kelas sibuk menonton dan menyoraki mereka.

~~~ o0OOOOOOOOOOO0o ~~~

Sementara mereka berantem, Rukia dan Tatsuki tiba di sekolah. Betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat sekerumunan orang sedang menonton Ichigo dan Abarai di kelas mereka.

"He… hei, kalian pada ngapain…" Tatsuki mencoba menengahi 'penonton', namun tidak berhasil karena ributnya suasana kelas saat itu.

Merasa kesal karena tidak diperhatikan, Tatsuki pun berteriak dengan kencangnya.

"WOI!!! ELU PADA NGAPAIN SIH!!! NONTON DUA ORANG BEGO BERANTEM, KALO MAU NONTON YANG SERU, NONTON SMEKDON SANA!!! MULAI JAM SETENGAH 12 MALEM!!! TIAP HARI KECUALI HARI MINGGU!!! EDISI SPESIAL PAS HARI JUM'AT KLIWON!!!BONUS DITEMENIN KUNTILANAK!!!" teriak Tatsuki yang ternyata penggemar smekdon dan sering mempraktekannya.

Semua pun terdiam. Sebagian mencatat jadwal smekdon, sebagian lagi menyontek PR Abarai yang sedang menganggur.

Tatsuki berjalan maju ke tengah kerumunan itu. Rukia mengikuti dari belakang.

Sampailah Tatsuki dan Rukia di depan Ichigo dan Abarai. Ichigo dan Abarai tampak ketakutan melihat Tatsuki yang sedang bad mood.

"Eh… anu… ini Tatsuki… eeh…" Ichigo dan Abarai mencoba menengahi, tetapi tidak bisa saking gugupnya.

"DIEM LU DUA, BACOT! SEKARANG GUE YANG NGOMONG!!!" bentak Tatsuki galak.

Rukia terdiam di belakang Tatsuki sambil bersyukur dalam hati 'Untung gue bukan cowok…'

Tatsuki pun mulai ngomel-ngomel pada Abarai dan Ichigo.

Abarai terdiam ketakutan mendengarkan omelan Tatsuki. Sementara Ichigo yang semula ketakutan, berhenti setelah melihat Rukia.

'Cantik'

Itulah yang ada di benak Ichigo saat melihat Rukia yang sedang terbengong-bengong melihat Tatsuki dan Abarai.

Namun, mata Tatsuki mendapatkan Ichigo yang bengong melihat Rukia dan tidak mendengarkannya.

"HE, GEMBEL!!! DENGERIN OMONGAN GUA GA LU, HAAAAAAHH?!"

Tatsuki berteriak begitu sambil melukai Ichigo dengan tamparan mautnya.

Ichigo pingsan. Abarai menggigil.

Merasa puas, Tatsuki pun berbalik dan berjalan keluar kelas. Rukia masih terbengong-bengong melihat apa yang terjadi. Siswa-siswi yang lain juga berjalan keluar kelas. Begitu juga Abarai. Dia kabur ke depan kuil buat bertobat.

Akhirnya, yang ada di kelas hanya Rukia dan Ichigo.

"Hee… HAH?! Kok pada menghilang?" Rukia pun akhirnya terbangun dari bengongnya.

Ia menoleh ke bawah.

"Hiiiy!!!!" teriak Rukia yang terkejut melihat Ichigo yang pingsan dengan pipi kiri yang bengkak 5 senti.

'Eh… tapi kasian juga dia, ga ada yang nolongin dalam keadaan sekarat begitu…' batin Rukia. Ia pun menggendong Ichigo ke UKS.

~~~ o0OOOOOOOOOOO0o ~~~

Sesampainya di UKS, Rukia melihat tak ada orang di sana kecuali seorang dokter berambut putih serta asistennya yang cantik.

"Dok… dokter Hitsugaya!" panggil Rukia.

Sang dokter serta asistennya pun menoleh.

"Ada apa?"

"Eh, ini, teman saya pipinya bengkak…" ujar Rukia seraya menurunkan Ichigo di tempat tidur.

Dokter yang semula bergidik melihat pipi Ichigo, mendekati Ichigo dan memeriksa pipinya.

Setelah beberapa detik memeriksa, sang dokter memanggil asistennya.

"Hinamori, ambilkan OBH"

Sang asisten menurut.

Rukia bingung. 'OBH? Bukannya itu obat batuk?'

"Eh, anu, maaf dokter, OBH bukannya obat batuk?" tanya Rukia.

"Obat Bengkak Hitsugaya" jawab dokter.

"Dinamai begitu karena itu obat buatan keluargaku"

'Ooh….' pikir Rukia

"Daya kerjanya cepat loh, 5 detik udah kembali normal."

Rukia terkagum-kagum.

"Efek sampingnya, pasien menjadi gila, rasa sakit yang serasa diinjek gajahnya jumanji, rasa dijepret karet 10000x, dll (terlalu sadis untuk diucapkan)"

Kekaguman Rukia hilang dalam sekejap.

"Ini obatnya, dokter" Hinamori membawakan sebuah suntik gede segede gede gaban. Di dalam suntik itu terdapat cairan berwarna… tidak jelas… ada merah, kuning tua, hijau, nila, dll. Rukia bergidik melihatnya.

"Ma…maaf dokter, besar sekali suntiknya?" tanya Rukia sambil menunjuk suntik berdiameter 40cm dan ber-tinggi 1m.

"Oh, iya, ini untuk sekali pakai. Kalau sakitnya masih berlanjut, harus disuntik dengan suntik ukuran medium." terang dokter.

'Busyet, yang 'small' aja udah begini, gimana yang medium?'

Rukia mual memikirkannya. Ia pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menstabilkan pikirannya yang sudah jalan-jalan entah kemana.

"Baiklah, siap-siap ya…"

Sekilas Rukia melihat kilatan di mata Hitsugaya dan Hinamori. Mereka terlihat senang sekali menyuntik Ichigo.

"Oke…" Hitsugaya memakai sarung tangan, Hinamori juga.

Wajah mereka mulai mengerikan.

"1…"

Wajah mereka telah mengerikan.

"2…"

Wajah mereka benar-benar mengerikan.

"3!!!!!!!!"

Tiba-tiba mereka menyuntik pipi Ichigo dengan senangnya. Hitsugaya melompat ke pencetan suntik, Hinamori menancapkan ujung suntikan ke pipi Ichigo. Tidak tega melihatnya, Rukia menutup mata sambil berdoa.

"!!!!" Ichigo terbangun dari pingsannya.

Rukia membuka matanya. Dilihatnya Ichigo telah sadar dengan pipi yang normal + memar juga bonus lubang suntikan berdiameter 2 cm di tengahnya.

"Fyuh, sadar juga" ucap Hitsugaya yang kembali normal. Hinamori menghela napas lega.

"Ichigo~!!!"

Rukia memeluk Ichigo.

Hitsugaya dan Hinamori ber-wow ria.

Wajah Ichigo memerah.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga!!! Aku mengkhawatirkanmu saat melihatmu disuntik oleh dokter dan kak Hinamori!!!" ucap Rukia sambil menangis.

Ichigo tersipu, tetapi mendengar kata 'disuntik', dia melihat ke arah Hitsugaya dan Hinamori yang sedang berwajah tanpa dosa.

~~~ o0OOOOOOOOOOO0o ~~~

Mereka berdua keluar dari UKS dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Ichigo merasa malu, senang, tapi juga kesal. Sementara Rukia merasa senang, lega, tapi sedikit ketakutan (mengingat suntik tadi).

Sesampainya mereka di kelas, pelajaran Matematika yang diajari oleh Aizen-sensei telah dimulai. Begitu mereka masuk, mereka langsung disoraki oleh teman-teman mereka.

"Edeeeehh new couple niih?" goda Asano. Ichigo tersipu.

"Ng…nggak kok! Rukia cuma nemenin ke UKS aja" ujarnya dengan wajah merah.

"Ihiiyy malu-malu ni ye… ngaku aja kali Go!" balas Tatsuki yang disusul sorakan anak-anak lain.

"Eng… enggak kok!!!" wajahnya makin merah. Rukia tetap tenang seperti biasa.

"Sudah anak-anak, acara sorak-sorakannya nanti saja dilanjutkan. Abarai, kerjakan no. 13. Rukia dan Ichigo, silahkan duduk"

Abarai shock. Rukia dan Ichigo duduk.

"Sensei… saya ngga ngerti sensei…" ucap Abarai sambil berdiri.

"Loh, kan saya sudah ngejelasin caranya" kata Aizen-sensei.

Belom sempat menjawab, Abarai sudah ditarik kupingnya oleh Aizen-sensei ke depan.

"Aduduh, sakit Aizen-sensei… iya iya saya kerjain…"

Abarai pun maju. Ia mual melihat soal yang berpola aljabar itu.

' 5x – y = 2y45 -6x ' begitulah soalnya.

"Kenapa, Abarai? Ayo kerjakan" kata Aizen-sensei melihat Abarai yang bengong melihat soal itu.

Akhirnya, Abarai mulai 'mengerjakan' soal itu. Tetapi yang ditulisnya adalah "Apa salah gua, gue kan udah tobat… " Rupanya pikiran Abarai melayang entah kemana.

Melihat itu, anak-anak tertawa dan Aizen-sensei menghukum Abarai dengan menjewer kupingnya dan mencubit pahanya serta mencoret mukanya dengan spidol marker. Lantas anak-anak makin tertawa terbahak-bahak.

~~~ o0OOOOOOOOOOO0o ~~~

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi.

Anak-anak langsung berhamburan keluar kelas.

Sementara Tatsuki, Inoue dan Rukia nongkrong di bawah pohon sambil makan bekalnya.

"Ehemm Rukia…. Diem-diem punya pacar baru niiih?" goda Tatsuki sambil menyenggol bahu Rukia.

"Nggak kok, kami nggak pacaran" jawab Rukia tenang sambil makan Sandwichnya.

Inoue hanya tersenyum, ia cemburu pada Rukia. PH (Pujaan Hati)nya telah direbut oleh Rukia.

"Aah masa?? Kok tadi kamu sama Ichigo barengan???" goda Tatsuki lagi.

"Itu karena aku menungguinya. Kasihan kan, setelah ditampar 'seseorang' dan pingsan, ditinggalkan begitu saja?" jawab Rukia sambil melirik Tatsuki.

Mendengar 'ditampar seseorang', Tatsuki terdiam. Inoue tertawa tertahan melihat Tatsuki.

Sementara di toilet laki-laki, Ichigo 'dikepung' para lelaki sekelasnya.

"Ichigo-chan, udah punya pacar nih yaa? Kok ga bilang-bilang??" goda salah satu temannya.

"Iya nih, gak pren." ucap temannya lagi. Ichigo berpikir 'emang gak pren dari dulu juga, gua kan pake telkomsel'

"Nggak kok! Kalian ni ngapain sih, pergi sono!" kata Ichigo.

"Kita gak akan pergi sebelom tau yang sebenernya antara lo dan Rukia, Go" ucap Asano.

"Gue sama Rukia tuh kagak ada apa-apa, No! Udah ah sono lu pada!" jawab Ichigo sambil berusaha keluar.

"Eitss gak semudah itu, bro" Ichigo dihalangi oleh salah satu temannya.

"Lu kenape sii, bro bro, sape bro lu?! udah, biarin gue keluar!" paksa Ichigo

Melihat 'teman-teman'nya tidak mau menyingkir, Ichigo pun mengambil tindakan.

"Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!!!!"

Dalam 2 detik mereka semua tumbang setelah melihat poster sebesar 1m yang bergambar banci tanah abang sedang berpose pantai. Ichigo pun keluar dengan tenang.

~~~ o0OOOOOOOOOOO0o ~~~

Pelajaran kesenian yang diajari oleh Matsumoto Rangiku-sensei telah dimulai.

"Oke anak-anak, pelajaran hari ini adalah melukis teman, tapi saya yang ngatur pasangannya ya," ucap Matsumoto-sensei sambil memegang daftar absen.

"Arisawa Tatsuki dengan Inoue Orihime!"

Tatsuki langsung berpelukan dengan Inoue.

"Lalu, Asano Keigo dengan Honsou Chizuru!"

Asano shocked. Honsou berkata "Omejot?"

"Lalu….. (dilewat sampe K)"

"Kurosaki Ichigo… dengan Kuchiki Rukia!"

Sekelas langsung ribut. Matsumoto-sensei terbengong-bengong. Ichigo tersipu, Rukia tenang (cool banget yah Rukia).

Matsumoto-sensei pun melanjutkan pemilihannya hingga absen terakhir.

"Oke anak-anak, kita mulai! Gambarlah wajah pasangannya sebagus mungkin ya" kata Matsumoto-sensei seraya memberikan kanvas, kuas serta cat.

Setelah itu…

Ichigo dan Rukia diam tanpa kata. Rukia asyik dengan kanvasnya, sementara Ichigo sepertinya terlalu malu untuk menatap wajah Rukia.

'Ayo Ichigo, ini kesempatan buat lo! Lo bisa ngeliat mukanya dia sepuasnya, terus lo gambar mukanya!' begitulah suara hati Ichigo yang urung dilakukan oleh jasadnya.

Melihat Ichigo yang kelihatan sedang depresi, Rukia (yang telah menyelesaikan tugasnya) bertanya ;

"Ichigo… kamu nggak apa-apa? Kok murung gitu?" tanya Rukia lembut.

Ichigo yang tersentuh hatinya oleh kelembutan Rukia pun menjawab sambil blushing padahal dia gak liat mukanya Rukia.

"Ngga apa-apa kok,"

"Beneran nih? Kalau begitu, aku sudah selesai, aku duluan yah" ucap Rukia sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

"Eh? Tunggu!" Ichigo pun menggenggam tangan Rukia.

Rukia terkejut. Ichigo sendiri terkejut menyadari tangannya sedang menggenggam tangan Rukia.

Ichigo yang bingung, sweatdroppen dan blushing pun menjawab;

"E…eh.. aku belum selesai, jadi tolong kamu duduk di kursi dulu yah" ucap Ichigo sambil dugem (duduk gemeter)

Rukia pun mengangguk dan duduk. (Akhirnya, Ichigo dapat melihat wajah Rukia juga…)

Ichigo pun berhasil menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan 15.000 coretan, 50.193 hapusan, dan 2 kali ganti kanvas. Oiya, dengan nilai 100! (Ichigo mati-matian gambarnya)

~~~ o0OOOOOOOOOOO0o ~~~

To be continued….

Hahaha, gak ada ide nih? Ada yang bisa bantu? Kalau mau bantu, review yah

Arigatou Gozamaisu!!!


	2. My choice

Haloo semua! Makasii banget yang sudah review chapter 1… Request kalian sudah jadi!

Maaf kalau di chapter 2 ini sedikit humor, sedikit dialog dan lebih banyak seriusnya.

Silahkan membacaa…

~~~ o0OOOOOOOOOOO0o ~~~

Bleach© Tite Kubo

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Humor

Rated : T

Pairing : Rukia x Ichigo

Warning : Straight pairing, Gaje, bahasa kasar, dll…

Bagi pecinta YAOI ataupun YURI apalagi HENTAI, disarankan menekan tombol 'back' atau 'close'.

~~~ o0OOOOOOOOOOO0o ~~~

Bel pulang pun berbunyi. Anak-anak pun berhamburan keluar kelas.

"Rukiaa? Kamu belom pulang?"tanya Tatsuki ketika dia melihat Rukia sibuk membawa buku catatan.

"I..iya nih aku piket, aku bawa ini dulu ke ruang guru"ucap Rukia kewalahan.

"Oh begitu, yaudah, aku ada kegiatan klub. Duluan ya!" Tatsuki pun berlari keluar kelas.

"Iya…"

Tiba-tiba Rukia merasa bebannya lebih enteng. Saat dia melihat ke sebelah kanan, dia sangat terkejut hingga ia tak sengaja melempar buku catatan yang total ada 40.

Bukan, bukan pocong yang dia lihat. Dia melihat Ichigo membawakan 20 buku dan ada 3 buku yang jatuh di atas kepala Ichigo.

"E.. Ichigo? Maaf! Aku tak sengaja! Kukira kamu setan…"kata Rukia sambil membereskan buku catatan yang udah jatoh-jatoh. (Author : bukannya emang setan… *di bankai)

"Ahaha… gak apa-apa kok, sini aku aja yang bawain"kata Ichigo sambil ngangkat buku catatan yang bejibun itu.

"Terima kasih… oh ada buku di atas kepalamu, aku ambilin ya"

Rukia pun mengulurkan tangannya ke kepala Ichigo, Ichigo blushing.

Setelah Rukia mengambil buku tersebut, ia pun mengajak Ichigo yang masih blushing

"Oke, ayo kita ke ruang guru!" ajak Rukia.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan bersama ke ruang guru.

Di jalan, mereka tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun. Apalagi seluruh siswa sudah pulang, jadi suasana saat itu sangat hening. Hanya terdengar bunyi ketukan sepatu Rukia dan Ichigo. Sebenarnya Ichigo senang, tapi dia terlalu malu.

Sesampainya di ruang guru, Rukia dan Ichigo meletakkan buku-buku catatan itu di atas meja.

"Nah, pulang yuk!" ajak Rukia.

Setelah mengambil tas, Rukia segera bergegas berlari ke gerbang. Ichigo hanya mengikuti dari belakang.

~~~ o0OOOOOOOOOOO0o ~~~

Tak disangka tak dinyana, rumah mereka searah! Sudah 2 tahun mereka bertetangga, tetapi mereka tidak menyadarinya (parah -__-).

Mereka pun pulang bersama. Ichigo yang nervous itu hanya bisa diam. Sementara Rukia yang tenang dan cool itu juga diam. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah motor yang seenaknya melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah Rukia!

"Minggir minggir minggiiiiiirr!!!!!!!"teriak pengendara motor tersebut. Rukia yang tak berdaya tidak bisa bergerak saking takutnya.

Saat roda motor itu hampir mengenai kaki Rukia, Ichigo menyelamatkan Rukia dengan mendorongnya. Rukia yang masih terkejut tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Pengendara motor tersebut hanya terus melaju tidak peduli.

"Rukia! Kau tidak apa-apa?! Terluka nggak?"tanya Ichigo bertubi-tubi.

"Ngga apa-apa, kok… makasih ya" Rukia tersenyum manis. Ichigo blush lagi.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan rumah mereka. Ternyata rumah mereka bersebrangan. Mereka saling melambaikan tangan dan masuk ke rumah.

Malamnya, Ichigo terus memikirkan Rukia. Entah kenapa apapun yang dia lakukan, selalu muncul wajah Rukia. Bahkan saat di toilet.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku, ya?"tanya Ichigo pada dirinya sendiri. Ia pun membuka gorden jendela kamarnya yang berseberangan dengan jendela Rukia.

Dilihatnya bayangan Rukia yang sedang mengatur jam weker. Rukia yang menyadari itu, melambaikan tangannya. Ichigo pun membalas lambaian tangan itu dan menutup gorden jendelanya.

"Bodoh, ngga mungkin kan…"kata Ichigo.

Dan Ichigo pun terlelap dalam tidurnya.

~~~ o0OOOOOOOOOOO0o ~~~

"Oh Maii Jotness??? UJIAN?!!"

Teriakan Ichigo yang menggelegar itu pun membuat seisi kelas memperhatikan Ichigo.

"Iye, bukannya udah di kasih tau sama Aizen-sensei kemaren, yah?"kata Asano sambil menghapal rumus matematika.

"Tau lu bego lu stupid lu goblok lu conge lu budek lu"maki Abarai bertubi-tubi yang membuat sang rambut oranye marah.

"WHAT?! COBA BILANG SEKALI LAGI, MANUSIA BERALIS ABSTRAK!" teriak Ichigo.

Pertengkaran antara saudara Ichigo dan saudara Abarai pun dimulai kembali. Anak-anak sekelas pun berkumpul untuk mendukung mereka. Saat Tatsuki dan Rukia masuk, Tatsuki berkata ; "Ya ampun, mulai lagi ni anak dua"

Tatsuki pun berjalan ke tengah kerumunan manusia itu dan memasang wajah menyeramkan yang mampu membuat bulu kuduk bergetar. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Abarai pun melepaskan tangannya yang mencengkram kerah baju Ichigo.

Ichigo pun terjatuh. Kerumunan itu pun menghilang. Mereka melanjutkan belajarnya. Ichigo yang memar pipi kirinya mengoleskan balsem ke pipi kirinya. Rukia hanya melihatnya dari jauh tanpa Ichigo sadari.

Tiba-tiba Aizen-sensei datang membawa kertas ujian sebanyak 50 lembar/orang yang jelas membuat eneg. Sebelumnya, dia memeriksa laci para siswa dulu agar meyakinkan. Setelah 5 menit memeriksa, didapatkannya 12 komik, 3 majalah, 20 poster dan 9 handphone. Semuanya ada di laci Asano. Asano pingsan kehilangan poster Aya Ueto.

Ujian pun dimulai. Ichigo kejang-kejang. Di lembar jawabannya hanya tertulis "Kuchiki Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia, Kuchiki Byakuya(?), Kuchiki Rukia…"

dan Ichigo pun sukses mendapatkan cap nilai 0 di ujian tersebut. Plus ditambah bonus membersihkan toilet sekolah yang super stinky.

~~~ o0OOOOOOOOOOO0o ~~~

Sesampainya di rumah, Ichigo pun tidak tahan ingin menyatakan perasaan cintanya pada Rukia, tetapi ia tidak punya keberanian untuk melakukannya. Dengan modal sebuah pulpen dan kertas surat, ia pun mengirim surat cinta ke Rukia. Sialnya, dia salah kirim. Dia malah kirim ke banci tanah abang yang sering ngamen. Akibatnya, dia jadi dikatain 'Homo' oleh teman-temannya. Bahkan Rukia sendiri berpikir kalau 'tipe'nya Ichigo adalah seperti itu. 'Untungnya', ada Abarai.

"Tenang aja Go, omongan mereka ga usah didengerin, sama gue aja" kata Abarai dengan wajah yang dibuat selembut-lembutnya (Author muntah)

"A…. a…. Abarai…" mata Ichigo berkaca-kaca.

Setelah berkata begitu, Abarai berteriak di depan kelas ;

"WOIY KALIAN SEMUA!!! ICHIGO BILANG DIA NGGA SALAH KIRIM KE BANCI!!! DIA EMANG SUKA SAMA BANCI!!! JADI KALIAN GA USAH TAKU-TAKUT BUAT NGATAIN DIA!!! TERANG-TERANGAN AJA!!!"

Sungguh iblis bermuka dua.

Ichigo pun memalingkan wajahnya dan ia pergi keluar kelas. Rukia mengikutinya.

"Tunggu, Ichigo!!!"pangggil Rukia.

"Oh, Rukia…"wajah Ichigo terlihat sedih sekali.

"Tenang aja, aku gak bakal ngatain kamu banci kok, aku tau kamu nggak mungkin suka sama yang kayak gitu"

Ucapan Rukia membuat hati Ichigo sedikit lebih tenang, tetapi yang ia khawatirkan adalah ; dia tidak punya teman lagi.

Melihat Ichigo yang masih sedih, Rukia mencoba menghibur.

"Eh, Ichigo, daripada murung gitu, mendingan kita bolos aja yuk!!! Kita pergi ke taman!!!"ajak Rukia.

"Rukia? Kamu nggak takut nanti dihukum?"tanya Ichigo.

"Nggak!!! Udahlah, ayo ikut aku!!!"

Rukia pun menarik tangan Ichigo. Ichigo pun merasa sedikit senang. Ia pun semakin mencintai Rukia. Mereka pun berjalan bersama. Tanpa mereka sadari, sedari tadi mereka telah diawasi oleh Abarai yang juga ternyata mencintai Rukia sejak lama.

"Ichigo… awas lo nanti"

~~~ o0OOOOOOOOOOO0o ~~~

Keesokan harinya, saat Ichigo masuk, Abarai sudah menunggu di dekat pintu kelas. Dia tidak berkata apapun, tetapi sesungguhnya dia sangat marah.

Ichigo yang tidak menyadarinya hanya berjalan. Saat dia mau berjalan keluar, Abarai memukulnya. Sekelas terkejut.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Ichigo sambil mengelap pipinya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Jangan pernah dekati Rukia lagi!!!"balas Abarai.

"Apa maksud lo, hah?!!!! Gue kaga pernah deketin dia!!!"

"Halah, gausah sok innocent deh lo!!! Gua liat sendiri kemaren lu jalan berdua sama Rukia!!!"

"Itu gara-gara elo, goblok!!! Rukia itu ngebantu gue biar gue ngga sedih!!!" Tinju Ichigo melayang dan mendarat di pipi Abarai.

"Gue juga ngelakuin itu biar Rukia ngga jatuh cinta sama orang bego kayak elo!!!"balas Abarai dengan tinjunya.

"Apa maksud lo, hah?!!!!!!"

Pertarungan pukul-memukul itu pun berlanjut dengan keras. Seperti biasa, Tatsuki dan Rukia pun datang. Tapi kali ini, Tatsuki tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Saat Rukia masuk, Ichigo dan Abarai menatapnya bersamaan.

"Rukia!!! Aku jatuh cinta padamu sejak dulu, tolong terimalah pengakuanku ini!!!"teriak Abarai. Tentu saja Rukia kaget, dia bingung.

"Rukia!!! Aku juga jatuh cinta padamu, jadi tolong terimalah aku!!!" balas Ichigo tak mau kalah. Sekelas pun hening.

"Ja… jadi, apa jawabanmu, r…Rukia?"tanya Tatsuki. Dia sadar kalau dia tidak bisa meng-handle masalah ini seperti sebelumnya.

Seluruh siswa menatap ke arah Rukia. Menunggu jawabannya. Tetapi, yang keluar dari mulut Rukia adalah ;

"Tolong beri aku waktu sampai besok..."

Ichigo dan Abarai mengangguk. Mereka kembali ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing.

Malamnya, Rukia merasa aneh, takut, kaget, juga bingung. Dia tidak tahu harus memilih yang mana sebelum besok tiba.

Entah kenapa, yang ada di kepalanya hanya ada Ichigo. Setiap ia memalingkan wajahnya, selalu muncul Ichigo. Wajahnya pun memerah. Hatinya berdebar. Dan ia pun menemukan jawabannya.

~~~ o0OOOOOOOOOOO0o ~~~

Keesokan harinya, seluruh siswa-siswi berkumpulan menunggu kedatangan Rukia di kelas. Ichigo membawa setangkai melati, sementara Abarai membawa setangkai mawar.

Rukia pun datang. Abarai berkata ;

"Rukia, jika kau memilihku, ambillah mawar ini," Abarai meletakkan setangkai mawar di lantai.

"Dan jika kau memilihku, ambillah melati ini," Ichigo meletakkan setangkai melati di lantai.

Rukia terdiam sebentar, menatap mawar, lalu melati, kemudian Abarai, dan lalu Ichigo. Bibirnya pun mulai terbuka seiring lidahnya bergerak.

"Maafkan aku..."

Seluruh siswa terkejut.

"Abarai"

Rukia pun mengambil melati dan langsung memeluk Ichigo. Ichigo pun memerah. Seluruh siswa bersorak-sorai. Abarai keluar kelas.

Dia bersandar di dinding, ia memegang kepalanya sendiri.

"Cih... Aku memang tak dibutuhkan..."

"Tidak juga, kok"

Sebuah suara mengagetkan Abarai. Dilihatnya Ichigo dan Rukia di sebelah pintu kelas.

"Aku membutuhkanmu, Abarai" ucap Rukia lembut.

"Haha, gue juga butuh elo"kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

Abarai nyaris menangis karena terharu. Ichigo pun merangkul Abarai dan mereka pun berjalan bertiga menuju kedamaian.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akhirnya! Selesai juga XD

Saya menyelesaikannya dengan kabel charger hp melilit di leher!!! XD biar ga ngantuk!!!

Maaf yah disini hampir tidak ada humor, abisnya gajhe-sense saya menghilang entah kemana...

Jadi, saya akan terus berjuang supaya mendapatkan gajhe-sense saya kembali!!!

Arigatooooouu Gozaaimaaaaaaasuuuuuu~~~ XD

Abarai :"Woi, Shiro, kalo Ichigo sama Rukia, gue sama sapa, dong?"

Author (Shiroichi-chan) :"Ehhmm~ sama siapa ya, sama ini aja" *ngenalin banci yang dapet surat dari Ichigo.

Abarai :"Hah?! OGAH! HYAAAAAAAAA!!!!" *ngacir

Banci:"Sini dong sayang, ihh alisnya artistik banget siihh"*sambil ngejar Abarai yang ngabur ke hutan belantara

Okelah, bersediakah anda untuk REVIEW? ^_^

"Shiro… awas lo nanti…" Abarai tertangkap oleh banci itu dan lagi dipeluk-peluk ^^


End file.
